


Older man has his fun with barely legal Will

by twinkfics



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkfics/pseuds/twinkfics
Kudos: 4





	Older man has his fun with barely legal Will

The day after his 18th birthday Will is in New York. It's 12AM; he's walking on the street and stumbles upon a gay club. A shirtless euro twink with black hair comes out of the club laughing. Will smiles and approaches the club.  
"ID please" the African American bouncer says.  
"Uh" Will replies.  
An older man behind Will suddenly says "He's with me"  
The bouncer says "I don't care. No ID, no entry"  
Will takes a few step away from the club. The older man steps towards Will.  
"Thanks for trying" Will says while shrugging his shoulders.  
"Do you want some, company? My apartment is a few blocks from here" Bob says  
Will is hesitant "Uhhhhh"  
"Oh come on, you obviously want some fun"  
Bob turns and walks, Will follows. Bob looks back to see Will out the corner of his eye. Bob looks ahead and smiles.  
They enter the apartment room.  
"Take off your shoes" Bob says.  
Will does then he walks over to the couch while Bob closes the door. Bob walks over to the couch, sits and looks at Will.  
"Maybe this is a bad idea" Will says  
"Maybe, but you're free to leave and it's not like I'm going to end up pregnant. Don't you want some fun and to forget about your problems?"  
"I do have a lot of problems, most caused by my mother"  
Bob moves closer and strokes Will's face.  
"I know exactly how you can forget them"  
Bob kisses Will. They make out for two minutes. Bob then takes Will's shirt off. Will lifts his arms to allow Bob to do so.  
They continue to make out.  
After a minute Bob places his hand on his crotch and starts to grab.  
Bob stands Will up.  
Bob temporarily bends down to pull down Will's pants.  
Bob continues to make out and grab Will's crotch.  
Bob puts his arms around Will's shoulders and starts to head backwards towards the bedroom.  
They are still making out beside a queen sized bed.  
Bob goes back to grabbing Wil's crotch and finally gets Will's hard cock out after a minute.  
Bob leans down to pull Will's briefs down a bit. Will lets them fall off and steps over them.  
Bob masturbates Will for 30 seconds while kissing him.  
Bob quickly takes his shirt off then loosens his belt.  
Bob pushes Will on the bed and admires Will's smooth twink chest for a second.  
Bob climbs on top of Will and makes out with him. While doing so he grabs lube from the dresser. He then moves his turso closer to Will. He opens the lube and rubs it on his cock. He closes the lube and puts it to side.  
'Hope you're ready to be fucked" Bob says  
Will stares at Bob  
Bob moves back, grabs Will's legs and pulls him close towards him. He inserts his cock in the twink.  
Will moans.  
Bob goes in deep.  
Will gives a very loud moan.  
Bob starts fucking Will. Will continues to moan  
Three minutes go by; Bob puts his hand on Will's shoulder then lays back which pulls Will up.  
"Wanna ride?" Bob says.  
Will rides. His moans are quieter.  
After five minutes Bob pushes Will back down and says "Let's see if I can make you cum". Bob pounds Will while masturbating him fast. Will moans and cums on his chest after four minutes.  
Bob cums almost immediately.  
Bob moves back and smiles at Will.  
"Wow, you certainly know how to take control" Will says.  
"Yeah, I prefer sex that way"  
"Well if it's all the same to you I am going back to the apartment, perhaps I'll feel like less of a toy there."  
Will walks to the lounge and puts his clothes on.  
Bob hands Will a business card when Will is getting dressed and says "call me""  
Will says "OK" then opens the door and walks out.  
Bob closing it and smiles as he thinks about how good Will looked and he was fucking his naked body.


End file.
